


FEDERICO II and the Teutonic Knights（中文原版）

by carraville



Series: What Actually Happened [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical References, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville
Summary: “那儿的人们是什么样的？”愈加好奇的罗维继续追问，没有意识到自己已经完全放下对基尔的戒备。注意到这一点的基尔莞尔一笑，继续说：“实际上，我们的人可以安心地与他们进行商业和贸易。埃及人给我们带来了从未见过的的财宝与货物。但战斗时总是艰难的，站在战士的角度，你不得不佩服土耳其人，如果他们坚定地信仰基督，没有人比他们更刚毅、更勇敢、更善战，不过上帝保佑，我们征服了他们...”罗维双眼放光地听着，基尔也说得越来越高兴，两人就这样不知不觉聊到黄昏，直到萨尔扎过来叫基尔。





	FEDERICO II and the Teutonic Knights（中文原版）

**Author's Note:**

> 本章参考资料：《意大利简史：从古代到现代》（赫·赫德、德·普·伟利）的第二章（中世纪早期意大利）第三部分（帝国与教廷）；《十二世纪文艺复兴》（查尔斯·霍默·哈斯金斯）的第八章（历史学编纂）和第九章（希腊语和阿拉伯语著作的的翻译者们）。
> 
> 条顿骑士团的历史部分都是百度来的，所以会显得又泛又模糊（我是南伊厨，不是条顿厨，所以没看过条顿相关的书...）。

1198年，西西里巴勒莫街头。一名穿着教廷服的小男孩匆忙地穿梭于街道人流之中，被撞到而正准备责备的大人们看到他的面容后，都自动让开了道。

罗马诺皱着眉头，边快步走边四下张望，寻找着他的目标。

终于，在阿拉伯区的一个角落，罗马诺从那堆倾听阿拉伯吟游诗人的蹩脚诗歌的人群中，找到了他想要找的男孩。

男孩与罗马诺不同，穿着破破烂烂的布衣，乍一看像个随处可见的流浪小孩。

“费德里克！终于找到你了！”罗马诺没好气地喊，费德里克却没有回过头来看他的伙伴，“你妈妈和教会的人都在找你呢！说了多少遍不要随便到处跑，要是诺曼人发现你在这儿咋办？！”

费德里克不情愿地转过头来，面无表情地盯着外表看起来跟他差不多大的罗马诺。

“你喊那么大声，诺曼人本来不知道我在这儿，现在也知道了。”费德里克面无表情地说。

罗马诺涨红了脸，呵斥：“闭嘴！”

他走到费德里克跟前去拉他的手，逼迫他跟着自己往宫廷走，费德里克回头望着吟游诗人，一副依依不舍的模样。

“赶紧走啦，要是教会的人知道你成天在阿拉伯人、希腊人里鬼混，他们说不定马上就收回做你庇护人的承诺了，”罗马诺使劲拉着不愿走的费德里克往前走，“要是这样的话，你妈妈会很难过的。费德里克，你妈妈，她想见你，她现在很不好...”

罗马诺的声音变得哀伤起来，导致费德里克顺从了他的意志，跟在他后头，默默走着。

“我知道母亲时日不多了，到时候，我就真的孤身一人了。”费德里克静静地说，表现得不像是个四岁的孩子该有的样子。

“谁说你是孤身一人，你，你还有我呢。”罗马诺头也不回地说，费德里克猜他脸红了。

“是啊，”费德里克笑了，“谢谢你，罗马诺。”

“嗯...”罗维羞赧地回，转而说，“说到底你为什么总爱到这些地方来？这不是皇族该来的地方。”

“因为我感兴趣啊！”费德里克笑着说，“罗马诺，我渴望知识，各种各样的知识。不只是拉丁文化的，还有希腊文化的、阿拉伯文化的...不只是宗教的，还有科学的、文学的...我想知道更多东西，我想见识更多不同的人，我想去更多不一样的地方，我想体验人类中所有最多姿多彩的文明。宫廷里只有一成不变的生活，还有一帮假惺惺的人，我不喜欢那里。我更喜欢这里，罗马诺，你不为自己所出生的位置感到庆幸吗？在这里，你不需要出海，就能遇见各色各样的人，不同族群混居造就了你多彩的文化，你不觉得这很了不起吗？”

“你这孩子思想还挺奇特...”罗马诺思索着说，“我之前还从来没这么想过呢...”

====

光阴流转，费德里克逐渐长大成人。因为前任皇帝奥托拒绝认真看待教皇英诺森三世对世俗统治权的要求，英诺森三世便使他的被庇护人费德里克成为了神圣罗马帝国的皇帝。

然而腓特烈二世并不比他的前任更“听话”。腓特烈二世成长于西西里，对德意志问题很少关心，他更关心的是加强和发展他的西西里王国。随着他权力的增长，教会和意大利其他反对皇帝统治的城市都感受到了他的威胁。因此，腓特烈二世的大部分日子都是在与教会联盟做斗争中度过的。

腓特烈二世一生被三个教皇逐出教会或者罢黜，但他还是履行了十字军东征的任务，尽管是以外交而不是打仗的方式完成的。他与苏丹签订了条约，这个条约使得基督徒可以自由进出耶路撒冷，然而，已经被逐出教会的他只能孤独地在圣墓教堂自行加冕为耶路撒冷国王。

之后，腓特烈二世与他的骑士们回到西西里，以免此地遭到愤怒的教会军队摧残。

腓特烈二世归来那天，罗马诺正在宫廷庭院里阅读腓特烈收集的意大利方言诗，基尔趁上司萨尔扎和腓特烈大人聊得正欢时，溜出来玩，碰见了专心致志的罗马诺。

基尔凑他的小脑袋到罗马诺捧着的文稿前，好奇地瞅着。被打扰的罗维烦躁地背过身，基尔略失望地看着罗维的小脑袋，思考了一下。

“你会读很多字呢，罗马诺大人。”基尔笑着说，可是罗维没理他，基尔再说，“我要是能像你一样就好了，东征的时候，很多异族人的文字都让我很好奇，可是我都看不懂。你和腓特烈大人就不一样啦，你们的人民中有说希腊语的、阿拉伯语的、希伯来语的，你因此能听懂这么多种语言呢！”

被基尔这么夸的罗维，态度终于缓和下来，他得意地笑了。

基尔看到罗维的改变，更来劲了，他突然想起了什么，开始搜寻自己全身，最后从教袍里找到了一张破羊皮纸。他把纸递给罗马诺，问：“罗马诺大人，这是我跟着腓特烈大人的父亲亨利六世进行第四次东征时，在君士坦丁堡被一名希腊人硬塞的，我一直留着，上面只写了一句话，可我一直不明白它的意思。”

罗马诺拿过纸瞧了两眼，很快回答：“哼，这么简单！上面写‘ _人们能从这个国家获得很多的财富，但是上帝会使他们遭受更大的损失_ ’。”

“哦，是这个意思啊！”基尔恍然大悟，“这是在骂我们吧？亏我还留这么久。”

“君士坦丁堡...东方，真的那么富饶吗？”罗维红着脸问，对自己止不住的好奇感到害臊，“真的和书上写的那样，富丽又堂皇吗？”

基尔意识到了罗维的兴趣，他注视着罗维，发现对方虽然克制，但仍透露出了好奇和兴奋的神情。对啊，罗维在西西里长大，还从来没去过基尔去过的地方呢。腓特烈二世一直以来都对希腊和阿拉伯的文化兴趣盎然，他还因此翻译了许多相关的书籍，罗马诺的人民在腓特烈影响下也对这些文化充满了兴趣，罗马诺怎么可能不被影响到一点呢？

而基尔，这位出生于阿卡，跟着上司东征西伐的骑士的经历，说不定正是罗维极其渴望知道的。

基尔这么想着，立即善解人意地向罗维分享他在东方看到的事物：“是的，至少按我自己的经历，目前来看，东方文化要比拉丁文化更加先进。我们到过锡安（耶路撒冷），看到了那里高耸的塔楼；到过推罗，看到那儿精美的玻璃、灌溉良好的的花园和果园；还有君士坦丁堡，那些高高的楼房和斑斓的宫殿...它们数量是那么多，如果不是亲眼所见，根本不会相信。只要目睹过一次，你就永远不会忘怀。”

“那儿的人们是什么样的？”愈加好奇的罗维继续追问，没有意识到自己已经完全放下对基尔的戒备。

注意到这一点的基尔莞尔一笑，继续说：“实际上，我们的人可以安心地与他们进行商业和贸易。埃及人给我们带来了从未见过的的财宝与货物。但战斗时总是艰难的，站在战士的角度，你不得不佩服土耳其人，如果他们坚定地信仰基督，没有人比他们更刚毅、更勇敢、更善战，不过上帝保佑，我们征服了他们...”

罗维双眼放光地听着，基尔也说得越来越高兴，两人就这样不知不觉聊到黄昏，直到萨尔扎过来叫基尔。

归途中，基尔问了萨尔扎一个问题，这其实是之前罗维问基尔的问题，可基尔无法回答，他为此感到迷惑，所以他转而找上司求助：“老大，罗马诺大人是真的对我口中的东方文明充满好奇呢！他因此问了我一个问题，可我无法回答。他问我‘既然那儿的文明如此令人震撼，为什么我们还要去对这美丽的一切进行掠夺和毁灭呢’？”

萨尔扎骑在马上，直视前方，好像没听到基尔的问题一样。基尔疑惑地盯着上司，极其希望上司能回答他的问题。

“基尔，对于我们来说，这不是个应该过于关注的问题，”萨尔扎缓缓开口，他转头认真盯着基尔，“因为如果太过沉迷于此，你可能就再也无法拿起你的剑了。没有剑，我们又是谁呢？”

====

1239年3月，条顿骑士团再次短暂访问西西里。基尔此次前来，是为了参加他的原上司萨尔扎的葬礼。对于老友的过世，腓特烈二世显得非常难过。

基尔再次见到了罗维，如过去一样向他分享自己的旅途经历，不过有意无意地略过了暴力占领普鲁士时的那些挥之不去的血腥战役。

临别的那一天，基尔笑着对罗维说：“下次见，罗马诺大人。我们又要去征服普鲁士了！下次再见到你的时候，我可能也和你一样，成为一个国家了！”

“祝你好运...”罗维说，显然对这一次离别感到些许不舍，可他认为此后两人很快又会见面的，就和过去一样，“你总是四处漂泊，的确该找个家了。记得记下有意义的经历，下次见面的时候说给我听啊。”

“嗯，我会的！”基尔咧嘴笑着说。他跳上马背，向罗维挥了挥手，“等着我的好消息吧！”

小小的罗维望着走远的骑士团马队，看着小小的基尔越来越小。他没有想到的是，在接下来的许多岁月中，他将不再见到这位银发的少年。

直到1285年前，条顿骑士团的活动重心都在征服野蛮的普鲁士大地。萨尔扎和腓特烈二世去世之后，条顿骑士团已没有再去拜访西西里的理由。此后，少年基尔唯一一次再踏足亚平宁，也只是在阿卡陷落后，把骑士团总部搬到威尼斯时而已。

随着腓特烈二世的私生子的去世，霍恩斯陶芬家族在西西里的影响完全消散。随后，法国和西班牙先后插足南意，继而将这儿演变成他们权力纷争的主战场。腓特烈在世时的那种平等自由、丰富多彩的文化生活越来越远了。

童年的罗马诺作为各势力斗争的中心，每日生活在恐惧之中，逐渐地，也忘记了他与基尔伯特之间小小的承诺。

Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> 文中普爷有关土耳其人的描述其实是源自《法兰西记事》（Gesta Francorum）的无名作者（一名东征骑士）对第一次十字军东征的记述，第一次东征普爷还没出生呢，不过就当作是他从前辈那儿听来的吧。
> 
> ‘人们能从这个国家获得很多的财富，但是上帝会使他们遭受更大的损失’这句话原出自13世纪一名质疑东征正确性的历史学家吕特伯夫。亨利六世参加的东征是第四次东征，此次东征肆无忌惮地毁灭了拜占庭文化的物质遗存，也危害了基督教世界，因为它摧毁了抵制亚洲入侵的缓冲城市。具体可看《十二世纪文艺复兴》


End file.
